


Day Dreams

by Eternal_Darkness



Category: Hamilton - Fandom, Jamilton - Fandom, jefferson x hamilton
Genre: Angst, M/M, but also kinda cute, complete crap, i think I'll kill someone next oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 15:21:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10574061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternal_Darkness/pseuds/Eternal_Darkness
Summary: Just something I wrote at 2 AM.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Internal_Nightmare](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Internal_Nightmare/gifts).



The 6'2 giant stared in front of him at the gremlin of a man. He was so short, Thomas Jefferson had to resist the urge to pick him him up and hug the living daylights out of him.

Alexander's eyes flutter across the room. Thomas averts his attention back to Washington. Something about another treaty...? America could only have so many before they'd be refrained from fighting.

The meeting ended and Thomas walked up to Hamilton, Burr, a and Madison. They were going to the local pub for beers. Jefferson walked behind Hamilton, looking down at his chest to see how tall the writer was compared to him. 

Alexander's head fell a little under Thomas's mid chest. Thomas grew a small smile as he thought of picking up the shorter man and carrying him home from work every night. 

He imagined running his giant fingers through Hamilton's soft, thin hair as Alexander talked about the financial system and treaties. Thomas would nod his head in agreement, but instead of listening, he would observe Hamilton's face. He would let the short man lay his head in Jefferson's lap and would soon doze off.

Jefferson would lay there for a while with Hamilton in his lap, repetitively running his fingers through his hair. Her would plant a small, but loving, kiss if his forehead before carrying the sleeping, short man to bed. He would get Hamilton out of his clothes and into something more comfortable. Then after tucking Hamilton in, he would lay next to him and spoon the little gremlin.

"Jefferson," Thomas awoke from his thoughts and looked down to see Alexander's small bend reached up to be placed on Thomas's shoulder. "We're here. Are you okay?" Concern filled the small mans voice.

Jefferson gave a convincing smile and nodded. "Sorry, lost in thought." Their eyes met and both men could feel the spark. Hamilton stepped back and walked into the pub.

Jefferson wished it was possible.

**Author's Note:**

> I really like the way this turned out! By the way- don't forget that likes and comments mean the world! I love when people comment or have discussions on my work, I love your opinions! And helpful- kind criticism is nice.


End file.
